In One Moment
by Mistress of Serenity
Summary: A simple tale about two best friends. One friend was a girl...the other was a boy. And they came together in one moment.A once in a lifetime fic....TOTALLY HENRIKA! Read and Review please! [COMPLETE]
1. Surprise! Surprise!

**CHAPTER ONE: SURPRISE! SURPRISE!**

This story is about a certain couple that I know,

The weirdest couple I have ever seen if I could say so.

Well, they weren't really a couple; they were just mere friends,

Friends that would be there for each other till the very end.

One friend was a girl; the other was a boy,

One's life was filled with tragedy and loneliness and the other's with love and joy,

So the two friends were opposites and having nothing in common this pair could have never come together,

But on the contrary, they did, on the gloomiest day in the coldest of weather.

Now the real story begins:

**DECEMBER 24RD 2004**

"Burr! Where is he? I'm freezing out here." Rika said agitatedly rubbing her cold hands together.

It was Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas, and 17 year old Rika Nonaka was standing in the middle of the Shinjuku Park. She had been freezing her butt off waiting for 17 year old Henry Wong. Henry was Rika's best friend, whom she has none for the past 7 seven years of her life and not so long ago, he had contacted her and told her to meet him in the park.

Rika tapped her foot impatiently and breathed a puff of hot breathe as she checked her watch. It was 10:45 pm, and Henry was supposed to be there before that.

"Grrrr! Henry, where are you? You sounded so urgent on the phone just now," Rika mumbled, thinking back to the moment when Henry had called her at home.

_**Flashback:**_

_RING! RING!_

"_Hello. Nonaka Residence, Rika speaking," Rika spoke into the phone._

"_Rika! Oh Rika thank god you are home," came the exasperated voice of Henry._

"_Henry, is everything alright? You sound…tense," Rika said worriedly._

"_No, everything is alright Rika," Henry answered reassuringly, "It's just that…"_

"_Just that what?" Rika asked._

"_I need you to come to the Shinjuku Park in the next ten minutes," Henry answered quickly._

"_What? What for?" Rika asked curiously._

"_You'll see, just be there at 10:40," Henry said._

"_Oh….alright!" Rika answered in defeat as she hung up the phone and quickly went to get her coat._

_**End of flashback.**_

"He was supposed to be here," Rika thought, shivering.

Just then, Rika heard a voice behind her shout, "Hey Rika!"

Spinning around, Rika saw the cheerful face of her best friend Henry Wong racing towards her.

"Hey Rika, you're a sight for sore eyes," Henry said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rika answered dully, "so what's the urgency Henry?"

"Urgency? What urgency?" Henry asked with a sarcastic grin.

"Don't play games with me Henry Wong," Rika said seriously, "now why did you tell me to come here in the middle of a cold snow fall on Christmas Eve."

Henry chuckled.

"I thought you would never ask," he said with a smile.

Henry then took Rika's hand in his and began pulling her towards a pair of nearby bushes.

"Henry, where the heck are you taking me?" Rika asked sternly.

"Ha! You'll see," Henry answered with the same broad smile.

Rika snorted aggressively.

"You'll see? You'll? When will I see?" Rika asked impatiently.

"Right now." Henry answered pulling Rika through the bushes.

Rika blinked through a load of leaves before looking up at something infront of her and nearly fainting. Standing infront of Rika was the most magnificent thing that she had ever seen in her life. It was a gold and bronze carriage which was decorated with beautiful bouquets of red, white and pink roses. And leading the carriage, there was a pretty well-groomed white stallion horse.

Rika stared wide-eyed at this horse and carriage before staring back at Henry almost speechless. Henry chuckled at Rika's shocked expression. When she was finally able to speak, Rika muttered almost squeakily, "Oh…my…god! Henry…did…you…do this?"

"Yup! I arranged this whole horse and carriage just for you;" Henry answered with a smile, "do you like it?"

"Like it? I _love_ it!" Rika exclaimed walking over and petting the horse.

"Ha! Thought you would," Henry said.

"So…what's the occasion for all of this?" Rika inquired continuing to stroke the horse's mane.

"Hey, can't a guy take his friend somewhere nice in the city on Christmas Eve in style," Henry said grinning walking over and wrapping his arms around Rika's waist.

Rika beamed. "It depends," she answered, "where exactly are you taking me my dear good friend."

Henry smirked at Rika before rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. "You'll see," Henry answered with a wink.

Rika looked up at Henry before rolling her eyes and smiling at him. Henry then took Rika's hand.

"Come on Rika," he said, "you do want to see the rest of your surprise, don't you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rika answered grinning. Henry smiled at Rika before he took her onto the gold and bronze carriage where they both sat next to one another.

"Joseph. To Passion Peak please," Henry said to a goateed man at the front seat of the carriage.

"Yes Mr. Wong sir," answered Joseph as he pulled at the horse.

Rika smiled broadly at Henry as the carriage began moving and they rode off into the city together.

Hmmm? I wonder what other surprises Henry has in store for Rika. Check out "Chapter Two" to find out. Don't forget to review either.

Puppychild.


	2. Dinner and a View

**CHAPTER TWO: DINNER AND A VIEW**

As they rode through their city with each other,

The female friend enjoyed the splendid moment they spent together.

But as she enjoyed herself, there was still one thing on her mind,

She wanted to know why her best friend was being so kind.

So with deep anxiety and great temptation,

The female friend went ahead and asked her question.

"So Henry, tell me. Why are being so nice to me tonight and I want the truth?" Rika asked looking at Henry seriously.

"Huh? Ah come on Rika, I've already answered your question," Henry said.

"I know but…I really want to know why you are truly being this humble to me," Rika said.

"Well if you really want to know Rika, the reason I'm being this nice is because…as it's Christmas Eve I wanted to do something real special for you," Henry answered.

"Really? Oh Henry…that's so sweet of you," Rika said smiling up at Henry.

"I know," Henry answered.

"Too bad I didn't do anything special for you this evening," Rika said disappointedly.

"Who says you didn't?" Henry said, "you've already done something special for me tonight Rika."

"What's that?" Rika inquired a bit confused.

"You came when I called you Rika," Henry answered, "and seeing you is very special to me."

Rika's cheeks reddened at Henry's statement. "Thanks," Rika uttered.

"You're welcome," Henry replied smiling. Rika smiled as well.

All of sudden, there was a loud grumbling sound which made Rika blush even redder as she clutched her stomach. This made Henry laugh.

"Ha! Sounds like someone's hungry," Henry said with a wink.

Rika felt embarrassed. "Well of course I'm hungry," she said, "you would be too if you've been riding in a carriage for the past twenty-five minutes."

Henry laughed again. "Don't worry my hungry friend," he said, "I've got just the thing to satisfy your appetite."

Henry then reached down under his seat and pulled out a large brown picnic basket. Rika looked at Henry strangely as he reached inside the basket. After a while of searching through the basket, Henry was finally able to pull out what he was looking for. To Rika's utter amazement, Henry had pulled out two plates of her favourite Italian food and a bottle of blueberry champagne. Rika cupped her mouth in shock.

"Wow! Henry, is that what I think it is?" Rika asked looking at the two plates.

"Yes. It's Italian spaghetti smothered in clam sauce. Your favourite." Henry answered handing Rika her plate of food.

"How did you know that this was my favourite food?" Rika asked smiling at Henry.

"Isn't it obvious Rika? I'm your best friend. I know everything about you from your favourite music to your favourite food," Henry answered. "I just don't know what colour underwear and bra you're wearing right now." He added with a smirk.

"Shut up Henry!" Rika said playfully pinching Henry on the cheek.

Henry turned red. "I don't even know if you are wearing a bra or underwear," Henry continued still smirking.

"Hey!" Rika laughed. Henry chuckled.

"But anyway, let's enjoy our meal shall we Rika," Henry said as he poured champagne into two glasses and handing one to Rika. Rika took her champagne glass and smiled

Henry then held up his champagne glass. "I propose a toast," Henry said, "to a wonderful evening that I would be spending with a very special girl in my life."

"Oh Henry," Rika said blushing, "here! Here!"

Rika then clinked her champagne glass with Henry's and afterwards the two of them ate their delicious dinner happily.

**Ten minutes later……**

"Mmmm. Now that meal was delicious," Rika said whipping her mouth with her napkin.

"Ha! I glad you liked it," Henry said smiling as he drained the last of the champagne in his glass.

"So Mr. Wong. Apart from this carriage ride and this wonderful meal, are there anymore surprises?" Rika asked leaning close and beaming at Henry.

Henry leaned in closer to Rika. "You'll see," was all he said with a broad grin. Rika could not help laughing.

"Henry," she said, "I could not help noticing that all during this evening, all you kept saying every time I asked you a question about tonight is 'you'll see' and I was wondering…when am I going to see?"

Henry chuckled. "I don't know Rika," Henry replied, "I'll ask Joseph."

"Huh?" Rika said confused.

"Say Joseph, have we reached our destination as yet?" Henry asked politely.

"Yes Mr. Wong. Passion Point is right ahead," Joseph answered.

"See Rika, your other surprise is right ahead," Henry answered calmly. Rika just looked at him before crossing her legs and staying silent for the rest of the ride.

After a few seconds the carriage began to slow down and finally came to a halt at a steep hill. Rika peered up the hill with curiosity in her amethyst eyes before looking back at Henry.

"So Henry is this Passion Peak?" Rika inquired.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Henry answered illustrating to a sign near the hill.

Rika peered over at this sign and immediately saw that it read the words '_PASSION PEAK_'

"Heh! Heh! I see," Rika said sweatdropping.

"Well what are you waiting for Rika, we have a surprise for you to see," Henry said jumping off the carriage and walking towards the hill.

"Okay, I'm coming," Rika replied following Henry.

Once they were near the hill, Henry glanced back at Joseph.

"You could leave now Joseph. Head back home and get some rest," Henry said to Joseph.

"But Mr. Wong, what about you and your date?" Joseph asked concernedly.

"Don't worry Joseph," Henry answered, "I've already covered that part."

Joseph nodded to Henry before he and the carriage rode off again. As soon as Joseph and the carriage were out of sight, Henry turned to Rika who was eccentrically looking at him with her eye brows raised.

"What?" Henry asked shrugging.

"_You and your date_," Rika repeated. "What did Joseph mean by that?" she questioned

"What do you think he meant?" Henry answered "he meant that you and I are on a date Rika."

Rika flushed. "Henry, you and I are friends," Rika said, "we can't be on a date."

"Well my good female friend, it may not be a date to you but it is to me," Henry said lifting Rika's chin and looking her straight in the eye.

Rika flushed again. "Henry," she said looking away.

"What?" Henry laughed smiling at Rika.

"Oh nothing," Rika answered her cheeks still very red. Henry stroked Rika's hair soothingly.

"So...are you going to show me around Passion Peak or what?" inquired Rika after a while finally looking back at Henry's face.

"You bet," Henry answered with "come on!"

Henry then held Rika's hand as he led her up the hill.

Once had reached the very top of the hill, Henry let go of Rika's hand and all of a sudden covered her eyes.

"Henry, what are you doing now?" Rika asked.

"Blocking your eyes from allowing you to see your other surprise," Henry answered.

"Come on Henry," Rika whined, "what can be a bigger surprise than the previous two that you gave me?"

"This," Henry replied uncovering Rika's eyes and revealing to her the most attractive view of the whole West Shinjuku metropolis that Rika has ever seen.

"WOW!" Rika exclaimed staring down at the view of the city before here.

From where she stood, Rika could see the tops and bottoms of all the houses and buildings in the whole municipality, including her house. Rika also got a glimpse of all the traffic and street lights in the city below her which all shone beautifully in the night sky. Rika's eyes widened in amazement as she looked down at the beautiful city view.

"This is so…WONDERFUL!" Rika exclaimed gleefully.

"Yes it is," Henry said looking at the scenery dreamily.

"Thank you Henry. This really is the best surprise ever," Rika said embracing Henry.

"You're welcome Rika," Henry said gratefully, "but tonight's surprises aren't over yet."

"Really," Rika said in shock, "there's another surprise?"

"Actually there are two more," Henry said truthfully, "and they're the best of them all."

"Well…what are these ultra-special surprises?" Rika inquired

Henry opened his mouth to say 'You'll see' but Rika saw this coming.

"And don't you even dare say 'You'll see' Henry Wong," Rika said, "or else I'll kick you in the seat of the pants."

Henry smiled. "Awh, I like it when you're persistent like this," Henry said.

Rika simpered and narrowed her eyes at the blunette boy. "Henry…," she spoke.

"Alright, you win. I'll show you what you other surprises," Henry putting up his hands in defeat, "now come with me."

Henry then took Rika hand once more and began dragging her toward somewhere behind a clump of Sakura trees.

"Henry? Where are you taking me now?" Rika asked.

"To a place in your dreams." Henry answered pulling Rika further.

"What?" Rika said confused. "_What is he talking about?_" Rika thought to herself.

Henry took Rika around the bunch of Sakura trees.

"Walla Rika!" Henry said motioning to something infront of him and Rika. Rika peered over Henry and glanced at what he was pointing at. Rika stared vaguely at the surprise infront her and then all of a sudden she fainted right on the spot.

"Rika, are you alright?" Henry queried as held up his friend.

"Oh Henry, this is………MAGNIFICENT!" Rika answered dreamily not taking her eyes of the beautiful fixation before her.

A little longer than the first chapter. But I wonder what this new surprise that Henry got for Rika is? Be sure to find out in "Chapter Three".

Puppychild


	3. Is There A Problem?

**CHAPTER THREE: IS THERE A PROBLEM?**

He had bestowed upon her amethyst eyes,

A series of elegant fireflies.

Who glided and danced charmingly under a moonlit sea,

Of extravagant scarlet beauty.

A beauty that the female friend could have stared at for endless hours,

As she gazed dreamily upon a field of red rose flowers.

"Oh Henry, this is………MAGNIFICENT!" Rika answered dreamily not taking her eyes off the beautiful fixation infront of her.

"I'm glad you like it so much Rika," Henry said with a satisfied smile, "this is why I bought you here in the first place. Passion Peak is famous for its lovely rose gardens. Couples and Friends come here every year on Christmas Eve to watch some of the roses come into bloom. And knowing how much you love roses, I decided to bring you here to see the roses for yourself.

"Really. Oh Henry thank you," Rika said hugging Henry happily, "this is the best day of my whole life."

"You're welcome Rika," Henry replied returning the hug, "I'm glad I was able to make that day possible."

Rika beamed at Henry before kissing him lightly on the cheek as she took off into the rose flower fields. Henry touched the cheek where Rika had just kissed him and with this, he smiled happily.

Rika ran gleefully into the rose fields only stopped directly infront a horde of fireflies. Rika watched intimately as the fireflies danced gracefully infront of her eyes.

The fireflies swirled and twirled in formation, each of them forming different shapes like stars and circles and putting on quite a show for Rika. Rika giggled and clapped the fireflies' lovely performance.

All of a sudden, the fireflies dispersed and the next thing Rika knew, the fireflies formed a ring around her body. Rika stared down at the little fireflies, each of the light on their bottom shinning luminously. Rika then moved her hips to one side and as she did, the ring of fireflies moved with her. Rika moved her hips to the other side and the fireflies did the same. Rika was amazed by how the fireflies moved in time with her body and this gave Rika an idea.

Rika then started to dance, twirling her body and moving her hips to imaginary music. And as Rika danced merrily, the ring of fireflies moved in time with every step that Rika took. If Rika twirled left, the fireflies twirled left and if Rika twirled right, the fireflies did the same thing; and Rika really seemed to enjoy the fireflies company as they danced in motion with her.

Henry watched this magical performance from a distance as his friend danced with the horde of fireflies. It was a lovely thing to watch because the fireflies shinning yellow light really brought out the true exquisiteness in Rika, much to Henry's delight.

"Wow! She looks so beautiful out there," Henry said to himself as he continued to watch Rika.

Rika twirled and twirled in her little dance and for the grand finale, Rika jumped and twirled and then curtsied.

Henry applauded Rika's presentation and with this, Rika blushed a little and smiled.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Excellent dancing Miss Nonaka," Henry said to his friend.

"Thank you Mr. Wong," Rika said smiling, "but don't only applaud me, applaud the fireflies as well, they helped me."

"Oh. Well….thank you too Mr. Fireflies," Henry said clapping the fireflies too. Rika just giggled at him. The fireflies then scattered from around Rika and this time formed around Henry.

"Er? Rika, what is this?" Henry inquired looking at the horde of fireflies fearfully.

Rika giggled again. "It looks like they want you to dance this time Henry," Rika replied.

"Wha? But I can't dance…at lest not ballet," Henry said.

"Then what can you dance?" Rika asked.

"The waltz," Henry replied, "but I need a dance partner."

Henry then smiled at Rika. "Care to dance again Miss Nonaka?" Henry asked politely outstretching his hand.

Rika took Henry's hand. "I thought you would never ask," Rika answered with a grin.

Henry beamed at Rika as he brought her closer to him and placed his right hand on Rika's waist while his other hand held Rika's in a tight grasp. Henry then looked Rika in the eye as the two of them began waltzing through the rose garden. Although they did not have any music, Henry and Rika still continued to waltz. With the ring of fireflies moving merrily in time with their body movements, Henry and Rika waltzed with each other in silence, though still neither of them took their eyes off the other.

The two friends waltzed and waltzed all through the garden and coming to the end of their little dance, Henry turned Rika with his left hand and then dipped her down. A small smile played at Rika's lips as Henry brought her back up and there little dance ended.

After the dance, Henry and Rika gazed at each other dreamily. Neither of them bothered to release the other as the both of them just stood there staring deeply into one another's eyes. Out of such passionate tension between the two friends, the fireflies removed themselves from around Henry and Rika and this time they formed a shape infront of the two friends. Henry and Rika stopping their gazing and stared in the amazement as the horde of fireflies took shape. And to the two friends' utter astonishment, the fireflies had formed a huge shinning heart.

Henry and Rika could not believe their eyes at what the fireflies had done but still the two of them smiled and laughed a bit at the lovely shape before them.

"Wow, that is just amazing," Henry said, "I wonder where these fireflies learned how to do that?"

"I don't know," Rika replied, "but …they do have an honest point about something."

"And… what's that?" Henry inquired turning to Rika.

"That I truly _love_ this place with all my heart," Rika answered.

Henry smiled at the ginger-haired girl

"I'm really glad that you brought me here Henry." Rika said looking at Henry.

"You're welcome Rika," Henry answered.

Rika then smiled as she cuddled Henry, who looked at her a tad surprised but yet still he returned the hug.

"Henry," Rika muttered.

"Yes Rika," Henry said.

"I just want to let you know that this has been the best night of my life," Rika said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Henry said with a smile.

"Oh Henry, you are the best friend a girl like me could ever have," Rika said, "and I just hope that the two of us could just be best friends forever."

"Are you saying that you only want us to be…best friends for the rest of our lives?" Henry asked.

"Mmmm Hmmm," Rika moaned in response.

"Oh," Henry said understandingly, "well in that case…Rika, we need to talk."

Rika suddenly looked up at Henry in shock. "What? Henry, you have never told me that we needed to talk ever," Rika said, "is there something wrong? Is there a problem?"

Henry let go of Rika and turned his back to her. He did not answer her question.

Rika stared at Henry. "Henry," Rika said to the blunette boy, "Henry, answer me! Is there a problem or not?"

"Yes there is a problem Rika," Henry responded finally, "a problem that is going to affect both of our lives."

Rika shuddered a little at Henry's words. "Well then…what is this problem?" Rika asked.

"You really wanna know?" Henry asked his back still turned to Rika.

"Yes Henry, now tell me," Rika demanded, "what is the problem?"

"The problem is our friendship Rika," Henry replied seriously finally looking around at Rika.

"What? " Rika said as she stared at Henry wide-eyed.

Uh oh! What just happened? One minute Henry is dancing happily with Rika and the next minute, he says that there is a problem with their friendship.

Will Rika be able to handle this? And how much will this problem affect both Rika's and Henry's lives?

Keep reading to find out.

Puppychild.


	4. Love Confessions

**CHAPTER FOUR: LOVE CONFESSIONS**

She stared at him in shock; she could not believe what she had just heard,

The problem was their friendship? That sounded absurd!

Now her heart was broken and her face was quite grim,

And the sad tears poured from her eyes as she gazed deeply upon him.

* * *

"The problem is our friendship!" Rika repeated taken aback, "Henry, what do you mean the problem is our friendship!"

Henry looked at Rika and sighed. "Rika," he said, "for five years I have been your best friend. For five years I have helped you whenever you need assistance. For five years I have comforted you whenever you were sad. For five years I have always been there by your side…and after those five years, I have realized that something was missing."

"Something was missing? I don't understand," Rika said confusedly, "Henry, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say Rika is that…I no longer wish to be your friend anymore," Henry answered.

Rika's face suddenly went a shade of white. "Wha…Wha…What?" Rika stammered as she stared at Henry.

"I no longer wish to be your friend," Henry repeated more clearly.

"But…but…but why?" Rika stuttered, "why don't you want to be my friend? Haven't I been the bestest friend you could have ever asked for? Haven't I been nice enough to you? Damn it Henry…didn't those last five years we've spent as friends mean anything to you?"

Henry looked Rika in the eye. "Calm down Rika," Henry said coolly.

"Calm down! Calm down! To hell I will calm down!" Rika shouted loudly as she glared at Henry, "Henry, for five years you and I have been close friends and now after those years, you don't want us to be friends."

"Yes," Henry answered in the same calm tone.

"But why?" Rika asked, "why do you want us to break up as friends?"

"Because I have realized something," Henry answered, "I have realized that there is more to life than just friendship. There is also compassion... devotion…and most importantly…_love_."

"Love?" Rika said puzzled, "Henry, are you saying that you are in love?"

"Yes," Henry answered contentedly, "very much in love."

"And that is the reason why you don't want us to be friends anymore! Because you are in…love?" Rika said.

Henry nodded. Rika then felt her heart sink. She could not believe what she had just heard! Henry…in love? That's impossible! And the worst part was….he was in love with someone else…other than her.

Rika stared at Henry for a while with a mixture of anger and disappointment; mostly disappointment. And although she tried hardly to fight back the tears in her eyes, she failed to do so.

"Rika, are you alright?" Henry inquired to his sobbing friend.

"Yes…I'm…I'm fine," Rika answered wiping the tears away from her eyes. Rika then smiled weakly at Henry and asked him, "So Henry…what is this…love of your life like?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I have known her for quite a long time," Henry answered, "She is the most beautiful…intelligent and caring girl I have ever met."

"I…see," Rika answered fighting back more sad tears, "well…is this girl of yours more beautiful…more intelligent…and more caring than…me?"

"More caring than you? What are talking about Rika?" Henry said looking perplexed.

"What am I talking about? You know damn well what I am talking about Henry Jenrya Wong!" Rika yelled angrily through tears, "first you took me on this wondrous date, then you told me that we can no longer be friends and now you're telling me that you are in love with someone else who is…even more special to you than me."

"Someone else?" Henry said still baffled, "wait…is that why you're crying? Because you think I'm in love with someone else?"

Rika sniffed sadly but nodded in response. Henry then started to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Rika questioned staring at Henry.

"Ha! You are," Henry laughed, "Rika, there is no one else. I am not in love with anyone else."

"You aren't," Rika said appalled, "then who was the most beautiful, caring and intelligent person you were talking about?"

"The same beautiful, caring and intelligent person I'm looking at now," Henry answered smiling at Rika.

Rika felt herself blush as she realized whom Henry was referring to. "Me?" Rika said shocked, "you're in love with….me?"

"Yes," Henry answered, taking Rika's right hand into his, "for five years, I have kept a secret like that away from you Rika and I thought taking you on this little date would be an easier way for me to tell you."

"Oh Henry," Rika said blushing more, "I can't believe it. You…like me."

"Love you Rika," Henry corrected, "I love you."

Rika beamed. "But what about what you said earlier about…not wanting to be my friend?" Rika asked.

"Well I don't want to be your friend anymore Rika," Henry said, "I want to be _more_ than that."

"More than just a friend," Rika said gazing into Henry's grey eyes.

"Yes," Henry answered. Henry then tightened his grip on Rika's hand as reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small black box. Rika's heart began to beat fast as she watched Henry kneel before her while holding up the small black box, which was now opened to reveal a small diamond ring.

Rika held her chest as she gazed down at the small shining ring and then at Henry, who was smiling toothily at Rika. Henry then took the ring and placed it on the middle finger of Rika's right hand. Rika was breathless.

"Rika Nonaka," Henry said, "with this diamond ring; I ask you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rika stared at Henry. "You forgot to say please," Rika said smiling.

Henry grinned. "Will you be my girlfriend _please_?" Henry asked imploringly.

"But…isn't this a little sudden for us Mr. Wong" Rika said still smiling at Henry.

"Rika, a week is sudden. Five years is long enough," Henry answered.

Rika giggled. Henry then kissed Rika's hand, making Rika turn a shade red.

"So what do you say Miss Nonaka," Henry said smiling, "would you be my girlfriend please?"

Rika smiled at the ring on her finger and then gazed into Henry's eyes before answering………….

**

* * *

****MistressPC:** Yes…No…Yes…No….Yes…No! Which answer will Rika choose? Find out in Chapter 5! The Final Chapter. Don't forget to review too. 


	5. Sealing The Deal

**CHAPTER FIVE: SEALING THE DEAL**

Rika smiled at the ring on her finger and then gazed into Henry's eyes before answering, "Yes."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry," Rika answered smiling broadly, "yes I will be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Henry said beaming into Rika's amethyst orbs.

"Yes I will," Rika answered, "because Henry, I have a confession to make. I have been keeping a secret about my true feelings for you for the last five years too. So mainly, what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

"Ditto," Henry answered stroking Rika's cheeks.

Rika grinned blissfully at Henry as the two of them wrapped their arms around one another into a tight hug.

"So Henry, now that we're a _couple_, what do we do now?" Rika questioned glancing up at Henry.

"Well, we're not officially a couple as yet," Henry answered, "first we have to seal the deal."

"Seal the deal? How exactly do people seal the deal when they're becoming a couple?" Rika asked.

Henry smirked. "Thought you would never ask," Henry answered, "follow me."

Henry then took Rika's hand and led her away from the rose flower fields and under a tall Sakura tree.

There, Henry picked one of the Sakura flowers and placed it in Rika's auburn hair. Rika smiled when Henry did this. After he had placed the flower in Rika's hair, Henry gestured a tanned finger up at one of the branches of the tree.

"Tell me Rika," Henry said, "what do you see?"

Rika looked up at the branch Henry was pointing at.

"I see…Sakura flowers," Rika answered obviously.

"No that's not it," Henry said, "look _harder_."

Rika did what Henry said. She squinted her eyes and looked harder up at the small branch. Then Rika saw it. Nestled between two Sakura flowers was a crimson red and lime green………

"Mistletoe?" Rika said staring strangely at the small flower and then at Henry.

Henry flushed a bit. "Yeah," he said scratching the back of his head, "I thought a good way for us to officially become a couple is if we…kiss and what better way to kiss than to kiss under mistletoe."

"I don't believe you," Rika said shaking her head at Henry, "mistletoe? Henry, if you wanted to kiss me then kiss me! You don't have to use an old-fashioned mistle….

But Rika was cut off as Henry all of sudden pulled her into tight embrace and started kissing her. Rika was appalled at this unexpected source of action. Henry then pulled away from Rika, looking at her facial expression, which was practically the same: _pretty darn surprised._

Rika blinked slowly. "Toe," she said, "Mistle…toe."

Henry stifled back a laugh and merely smiled at Rika. Rika then reverted her attention to Henry, who continued to smile at her. Rika slowly wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and the next thing the blunette boy knew, Rika had pulled him into another lip lock.

But this kiss was different. It was a more…_passionate_ kiss than the first; and the two 17 year olds were really into it. Henry placed both of his hands on Rika's waist and deepened their kiss more. The feeling of Henry's steamy breath sent shivers down Rika's spine making her shudder in the coldness of the night. The two teenagers continued to kiss one another until lastly…they broke away. Either of them staring at the other with their faces flushed.

Rika took a shallow breath and uttered, "Wow,"

"Yeah…wow." Henry said in agreement.

"I have never been kissed like that before," Rika said miraculously.

"I have never been kissed at all," Henry said, "at least until just now."

Rika giggled a little before kissing Henry lightly on his lips. "So I guess that makes us a couple now, doesn't it?" Rika said in a flirty tone

"It sure does," Henry answered beaming at Rika while he caressed her hair soothingly, touching the Sakura flower in her locks slightly.

_DING! DONG! DONG!_

The bell of the nearest church in Shinjuku city was heard, which sounded midnight and the beginning of a new day: Christmas Day.

"Whoa! It's midnight already," Rika said appalled.

"Imagine that." Henry said glancing down at his wristwatch which read _12:00 pm midnight_.

Rika then gasped. "Look Henry!" Rika exclaimed pointing, "it's snowing."

Henry glanced up at the sky. And indeed it was snowing….tiny flakes of white essence were falling heavily from the sky and onto the surface of the ground…._YES! It was snowing_!

"Wow, the snowflakes look stunning," Rika said holding out her hand and catching one of the falling flakes.

"They sure do but…I've seen a more stunning thing," Henry said turning Rika around to face him.

Rika felt herself turn red again and she immediately looked away from Henry in embarrassment. "Oh Henry…stop it! You're making me blush," Rika muttered.

"I can see that," Henry laughed.

Rika glimpsed at Henry and giggled. Rika then sighed before cuddling up next to Henry and smiling contentedly.

"I love you Henry," Rika said, "and Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Rika and a Merry Christmas to you also," Henry answered.

Rika smiled toothily at Henry as the both of them shared another kiss merrily in the snowy ambiance.

* * *

As they stood under a Sakura tree in the cold white snow,

The two friends kissed each other happily under red and green mistletoe.

And while they savored the feeling of passion for one another with deep enjoyment,

They shall both cherish the memory of how it happened: not just in one day…not just in one evening…but in one moment.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**MistressPC:** Finally this story is complete. I know I say I wouldn't update until I get more reviews but…I couldn't resist. Anyways……

I hope all the people who read the whole of this fic enjoyed it and I hope you will read & review some of my other work.

Until then……HOPE U ENJOYED THE FIC!

_(Please review more) _


	6. Something of Interest to All

**FROM THE MAKER OF "IN ONE MOMENT"**

**MISTRESSPC WILL DO IT AGAIN!**

**PRESENTING:**

"_**RIKA'S SECRET DIARY"**_

13 year old Rika Nonaka is a girl ofbeauty and might. She is also a mysterious girl with secrets about herself that no one else knows. Not even her family, friends and digimon partner know about Rika's secrets for they are something that Rika keeps to herself. But there is _**one**_ way thatsomeone can find out Rika's hidden secrets and that is in ...her _**secret diary**_.

But as far as the tamers know, no one…absolutely _**no one**_ can read Rika's diary. However…what happens when Rika's diary is suddenly **_misplaced _**and finds its ways into the hands of a certain other tamer.

Who will this certain tamer be? Most importantly of all…will this tamer be tempted to read the auburn haired girl deepest secrets?

Aah…so must drama? So much suspense? So much….HUMOR!

And the best thing of all….it is totally 100 percent

**HENRIKA!**

So catch all the genres in

"_**RIKA'S SECRET DIARY"**_

**_COMING OUT HOPEFULLY THIS SETEMBER_**

**

* * *

**

**MistressPC:** Okay…can I see a show of hands to all whom want this story to be submitted anytime soon?

_(Looks out into the crowd)_

Anyone….give me your responses when you review please.

* * *


	7. Story Alert

**STORY ALERT!**

**

* * *

****Wolfemon: **Attention all readers, this just in. Due to MistressPC being sick with a terrible cold, I'm afraid that she will not be able to write the following story: **Rika's Secret Diary.**

I know that some of you have been dying to read this story but i am afraid that you will have to wait until MistressPC is better so that she will be able to write the story.

In the meantime, MistressPC has advised me to tell you readers that while she is recoperating, you all are welcome to read her other fics like "**Sonnets of Love**", "**Hermione's Wedding Day**" and "**Digital Romance**". MistressPC has also told me to tell you to enjoy reading her fics and if you each wish to wish her "**_Get Well soon_**" please do so in your reviews.

* * *

Again, I, as well as MistressPC, humbly apologize for this terrible situation.

* * *


End file.
